Pertemuan
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Indonesia yang kesasar di Bogor bertemu dengan seorang siswi SMP. BAgaimana kisah mereka ya? warning: OC!maleIndonesia, OC!wargaIndonesia(?), dan typo.


Ini cerita ketiga ku diHetalia, maaf kalau cerita ini aneh *bows*. Cerita ini tidak bermaksud menjelek-jelekan Indonesia, maaf kalau ada pihak yang tersinggung. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi silahkan dinikmati(?).

.

.

Indonesia tau seharusnya dia tidak usah terlalu bersemangat menjelajahi daerah ini. Indonesia tau seharusnya dia tidak lupa membawa telpon genggamnya. Indonesia tau seharusnya ia tidak pergi menjelajah sendiri. Dan indonesia seharusnya tau kalau Bogor itu ternyata sangat luas.

.

**Pertemuan**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Friendship dan Humor**

**Warning : male!OCIndonesia, OC!WargaIndonesia(?), alur kecepetan dan typo**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekazu Himaruya **

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu adalah hari dimana Indonesia beserta bosnya tercinta datang berkunjung ke istana kepresidenan yang terletak di Bogor. Katanya bos Indonesia kangen dengan rusa-rusa disana, jadi mau tidak mau Indonesia menemaninya. Memang sedikit tidak masuk akal alasan bosnya tersebut, tapi daripada dia mendapat hukuman mengerjakan bertumpuk-tumpuk laporan lebih baik Indonesia menemani bosnya melihat rusa. Terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Begitu sampai ke tempat tujuan, hal pertama yang Indonesia lakukan adalah mengeluh. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang Bogor sudah seperti Jakarta. Macet merajalela. Entah karena populasi penduduknya bertambah, atau populasi angkotnya yang bertambah. Sepertinya angkot di Bogor setiap hari beranak pinak.

Indonesia mendesah lelah, ia berharap lain kali bosnya kalau pergi berkunjung naik helikopter saja, ya walaupun dia juga bingung mau diparkir dimana. Tapi sisi positifnya mereka tidak perlu terjebak kemacetan selama berjam-jam. Semua akan senang.

"Indonesia aku akan melihat rusa-rusa disana dulu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Sebenarnya Indonesia mau tidur siang, tapi nanti ketahuan malasnya. Jadi dengan pedenya dia berkata ingin menjelajahi kota Bogor. Awalnya bos Indonesia merasa ragu -beliau masih trauma gara-gara Indonesia pernah tersesat dipulau Bali—tetapi akhirnya beliau luluh akibat bujuk rayu indonesia.

Maka dari itulah kenapa Indonesia bisa kesasar. Indonesia berpikir lebih baik ketahuan pemalas dari pada tersesat sendirian. Lain kali ingatkan Indonesia untuk tidak perlu jaim didepan bosnya.

.

.

"Seingatku tadi habis belok kanan, belok kiri tapi kok aneh ya? ukh...harusnya aku bawa_ handphone_-ku."

Sudah sejam lebih Indonesia mencari jalan pulang, tapi tetap tidak membawakan hasil. Indonesia merasa ia semakin tersesat. Jangan-jangan dia sudah berada bukan didaerah Bogor lagi. membayangkannya membuat indonesia semakin panik.

"Masa aku kesasar dinegaraku sendiri."

Tidak. Indonesia tidak boleh pesimis. Indonesia harus yakin kalau ia bisa kembali pulang dengan selamat.

Maka dengan penuh semangat, Indonesia kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti. Dengan tekad yang bulat, ia terus berjalan maju. Semoga saja Indonesia tidak semakin tersesat.

.

Indonesia terlihat tergeletak lemas dijalanan yang sepi, dia menyerah. Semakin ia melangkah semakin jauh ia tersesat. Terlalu banyak belokan, tanjakan dan turunan yang harus ia hadapi. Sepertinya sementara waktu lebih baik ia tiduran disini, sekalian memulihkan tenaganya yang terbuang. Semoga saja tidak ada mobil yang melintas.

"...Paman sedang apa?"

Yang dipanggil paman tidak sadar. Hei ayolah walaupun Indonesia sudah 68 tahun tetap saja wajahnya awet muda. Dia lebih senang kalau kau memanggilnya kakak.

"Paman tidak takut terinjak orang atau terlindas mobil?"

Indonesia yang merasa sedikit risih karena waktu istirahatnya terganggu pun akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Dan ia mendapati seorang siswi SMP tengah berjongkok disebelahnya sambil menatap Indonesia dengan tatapan penasaran.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Gadis itu merasa sedikit terganggu oleh tatapan mata Indonesia. Entah kenapa Indonesia terlihat seperti om-om mesum yang kehabisan tenaga karena belum dapat jatah makan siang(?).

"Kenapa menatap-."

"Kau tau kemana jalan menuju istana Bogor?"

Indonesia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sesekali menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang terlihat kotor karena debu jalanan. Gadis yang ditanyai Indonesia cuma mengangguk polos saat menjawab pertanyaannya. Indonesia bersorak senang, akhirnya dia bisa pulang juga. Tidak sia-sia dia tiduran dijalanan tadi.

"Ho...paman kesasar ya? Mau sekalian kuantar saja kesana?"

Keajaiban datang lagi, sungguh bahagia Indonesia.

"Boleh saja."

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah berjalan cukup lama sampai-sampai Indonesia menyadari satu hal, dia tersesat lumayan jauh juga.

"Apa masih jauh?"

"Ya..lumayan."

Indonesia menggerutu pelan, jujur saja kakinya sudah pegal akan tetapi gadis kecil yang berjalan didepannya itu menolak untuk naik angkutan umum. Bukan karena gadis itu tidak punya uang (hei Indonesia bisa membayarkan ongkos anak itu) tapi karena macet yang merajala yang membuat gadis itu enggan naik angkot. Bisa-bisa besok kita baru sampai, itu jawaban gadis kecil tersebut ketika Indonesia menanyainya.

"Siapa namamu?" Indonesia mulai membuka percakapan.

"Ayu. Kalau paman?"

Lagi-lagi paman, pikir Indonesia kesal. Indonesia merasa masih muda -jika kalian membandingkannya dengan Cina dan Jepang-. Muda, sehat, dan tampan, panggilan paman sangat tidak cocok untuknya.

"Aku... Bagas, dan jangan memanggilku paman aku masih muda."

Ayu hanya membalas dengan 'oh' panjang, tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Indonesia. Disisi lain Indonesia sedang melirik ke kanan-kirinya, melihat-lihat apakah ada yang bisa dijadikan bahan pembicaraan.

Sampai akhirnya mata Indonesia tertuju pada orang-orang yang tengah berdemo mengenai pejabat pemerintahan yang korupsi. Korupsi? Ya dinegaranya banyak sekali yang melakukan korupsi, baik skala besar maupun skala kecil atau yang ketahuan maupun yang tidak. Rasanya sedih mengingat hal itu, terlebih ketika seharusnya para pejabat pemerintahan menjadi panutan malah melakukan korupsi. Kepala Indonesia jadi pusing.

Indonesia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Ayu yang berjalan tidak jauh didepannya. Ia merasa penasaran apa pendapat gadis itu mengenai negaranya yang dihuni para koruptor tersebut.

"...Negara ini payah ya. Menghadapi para koruptor itu saja tidak bisa. yang tertangkap pun akhirnya bebas karena uang. Memalukan sekali."

Indonesia menatap Ayu menunggu respon apa yang akan dikeluarkan gadis itu. Nihil, Ayu tetap berjalan dalam diam, seakan menganggap ucapan Indonesia adalah angin lalu saja. Biasanya orang yang mendengar ucapan Indonesia barusan akan menimpali dan menghujat para koruptor itu dan juga menjelek-jelekan bahkan membandingkan negara Indonesia dengan negara lain.

Indonesia jadi semakin penasaran.

Sekali lagi indonesia mencari bahanpembicaraan. Dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah spanduk yang berisi penolakan kenaikan harga BBM. Satu lagi masalah dinegara Indonesia, harga BBm yang tinggi.

":agi-lagi harga BBM naik, menyusahkan warga saja."

Ayu tetap saja diam, tetap berjalan dengan tenang.

Indonesia kembali mengalihkan pembicaraan ketika ia melihat segerombolan anak-anak muda yang terlihat menggunakan aksesoris dari luar negeri. Mereka terlihat tengah bercengkrama sambil memamerkan barang-barang yang mereka bawa. Dasar anak orang kaya, pikir Indonesia sambil mendengus sebal.

Dari pada barang luar, barang buatannya lebih bagus. Ya walaupun kalah tenar.

"Anak-anak jaman sekarang lebih memilih barang-barang luar negeri, ketimbang barang dalam negeri. Ya bisa dimaklumilah toh barang dalam negeri tidak bermutu, ketinggalan jaman pula. Benar-benar kalah saing dengan barang luar."

Dan lagi-lagi Ayu tidak membalas ucapannya. Indonesia jadi ragu apakah pendengaran Ayu itu baik atau sedikit bermasalah. Indonesia kembali mencoba.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal luar, Indonesia masih saja suka mengimpor beras. Katanya negara agraris, banyak petani tapi tetap saja tidak bisa mengekspor beras. Kapan Indonesia bisa begitu ya, makin ketinggalan saja dengan negara lain."

Indonesia merasa gondok sendiri dengan ucapannya, tapi yang diajak bicara tetap saja diam. Lebih baik menyerah daripada dia semakin sakit hati dengan ucapan-ucapan yang dia keluarkan sendiri. Ya walaupun hampir yang dia katakan ada benarnya, tapi dia sudah berusaha mengubah hal tersebut. Dia sudah bekerja keras demi mengubah masa depan negara Indonesia. Walau ia rasa ternyata usahaya masih belum cukup, masih kurang. Makanya banyak warganya lebih memilih tinggal diluar dari pada di Indonesia. Sedih rasanya setip kali Indonesia memikirkan itu semua.

"Lebih baik tinggal diluar ya..." , ucap indonesia sambil tersenyum miris. Indonesia berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa Ayu sudah berhenti berjalan. Tubrukan pun tak terelakan.

DUG

"Aww...kenapa berhenti?"

Indonesia menatap bingung. Apa Ayu mau kebelakang dulu? Apa Ayu mulai lapar? Atau jangan-jangan Ayu juga tidak tau jalan keistana bogor? Memikirkan pertanyaan terakhir membuat wajah Indonesia berubah horor.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Rupanya mereka sudah tiba didepan gerbang istana Bogor. Cepat juga, mungkin karena Indonesia tadi melamun jadi tidak terlalu terasa. Indonesia hendak mengajak Ayu kedalam, ia ingin menyuguhkannya teh atau makanan ringan sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah mengantarnya.

"Kau mau mampir du-"

"Paman, dari tadi kupingku panas mendengar ocehan paman."

Ocehan? Kuping panas? Apa maksudnya?

"Paman bilang Indonesia negara yang payah karena tidak bisa menhadapi para koruptor? Paman salah besar. Yang payah itu para koruptor itu sendiri, mereka tidak tau malu, memakan hak yang bukan miiknya. Negara Indonesia tidak payah, Indonesia hebat karena bisa berdiri meskipun para penguasa bertindak korup."

Indonesia melongo, ia masih belum mengerti arah perkataan gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Kenaikan harga bbm juga bukan salah negara Indonesia, barang dalam negeri lebih bagus dibandingkan barang luar? Mereka saja yang tidak mengerti tentang hal itu. Padahal barang yang mereka beli hampir sama dengan barang yang diciptakan anak bangsa."

Oh, rupanya Ayu sedang membalas ucapannya tadi, Indonesia akhirnya mengerti tapi...kenapa tadi Ayu diam saja?

"Kalau soal ekspor kita memang masih mengalami kesulitan tapi setidaknya kita sudah memulai hal tersebut walau bukan dalam skala besar, setidaknya indonesia sudah berusaha. Dan jangan pernah paman membandingkan negara Indonesia dengan negara lain, lagipula Indonesia mempunyai keunggulan tersendiri."

Indonesia tertegun mendengar ucapan Ayu. Ia terharu, gadis yang masih begitu muda dapat mengatakan hal yang begitu indah ditelinganya. Indonesia merasa senang, rupanya masih ada yang membelanya. Kalau indonesia tidak bisa menahannya, mungkin dia sudah menangis sekarang.

Indonesia tersenyum kearah Ayu, menatap lekat gadis tersebut.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua hal tersebut? Kenapa kau begitu membanggakan indonesia?"

Ayu membalas tatapan Indonesia, ia terlihat begitu yakin dan mantap.

"Karena aku mencintai Indonesia, kalau aku sudah besar nanti aku akan membuat Indonesia lebih dikenal oleh dunia. Walaupun aku tidak begitu yakin bisa melakukannya tapi aku akan berusaha dengan keras."

Tertawa, ya Indonesia tidak bisa menahan tawa kkebahagian yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ayu adalah anak yang menarik, ia memiliki cita-cita yang begitu mulia. Dan jangan lupa dia baru saja menyatakan –secara tidak langsung- cintanya kepada Indonesia. Jadi begini rasanya dicintai, pikir indonesia.

"Paman jangan tertawa." Ayu merasa sedikit sebal, ia merasa Indonesia menertawainya.

"Aku akan menunggu."

"Menunggu?"

"Iya..aku akan menunggu sampai cita-citamu itu terkabul."

Indonesia akan menunggu.

Menunggu Ayu dengan keberhasilannya. Walau itu mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Indonesia yakin Ayu bisa mencapai itu semua. Karena Ayu adalah anak yang hebat.

"Paman pasti sudah kakek-kakek nanti."

Ya kalau Indonesia manusia mungkin dai sudah berubah wujud menjadi kakek-kakek, tapi sayangnya dia adalah personifikasi dia tidak akan tua.

Indonesia berjalan mendekati Ayu, dan memasangkan sebuah bross berbentuk bunga melati dibajunya.

"Sebenarnya aku mau memberikanmu yag berbentuk burung garuda tapi aku tidak bawa."

Ayu menatap bross dan Indonesia bergantian. Merasa bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Indonesia memberinya sebuah bross. Apakah ini tanda terima kasih karena sudah mengatarnya ke istana Bogor?

"Kenapa kau memberiku ini?"

Indonesia tersenyum, " Ini agar aku bisa mengenalimu jika kau sudah berhasil nanti. Jaga barang ini jangan sampai hilang. Ini kenang-kenangan dariku."

Ya walaupun itu cuma sebuah impian dari seorang gadis kecil yang belum menjadi apa-apa, Indonesia akan tetap menunggunya.

Menunggu sampai hari itu tiba.

**TAMAT**

.

Selesai~

Endingnya rada aneh, ceritanya juga aneh sih *pundung* maaf kalau kurang memuaskan *bows*

Sebenernya mau buat lanjutan cerita ini cuma masih ragu /dibuang/

Sekian cuap-cuap saya, adakah yang mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini?


End file.
